The Letter
by PoetBitch
Summary: Sie schrieb ihm einen Brief. Der sie für immer trennen sollte. Sonst hätten es ihre Freunde, gar ihre Familie getan. Wird alles wieder gut? Oder bricht ihre ganze Welt zusammen? DracoGinny


Disclaimer: Personen,Orte,Wesen J.K. Rowlings, Handlung meins, Song Xavier Naidoo(Brief).  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny   
A/N: Einteilige Shortff.  
  
Brief  
  
######

Draco sitzt alleine auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer in Hogwarts. Stumme Tränen rinnen seine Wange hinunter, wärend sein Blick auf das Stück zerknittertes Pergament fällt. Immer wieder hebt er es auf und lässt es dann kraftlos wieder fallen.

_Seit Tagen weiß ich nicht,   
  
ob ich sie jemals wieder sehe.   
  
Vielleicht lässt man sie ja niemals mehr zu mir...._  
  
Was hatten sie nur falsch gemacht? Sie hatten sich geliebt. Na und? Das tun andere Menschen auch. Doch wurden sie auch so bestraft? So schmerzvoll getrennt? Wurden sie so sehr gequält, so wie sie es bei ihnen getan hatten?  
  
_Seit Tagen sehn ich mich nur nach ihrer Nähe!   
  
Oh ich werde sterben ohne Sie,   
  
wär sie doch nur noch einmal hier!   
  
_Langsam steht er auf. Öffnet die Tür und tritt aus seinem Zimmer. In den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Pergament hällt er in den Händen. Tapfer streicht er die Tränen weg und setzt seine Maske auf. Immer wieder überprüfte er, ob das Pergament noch in seiner Hand liegt._  
  
Ohhh diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen!   
  
Ohhh mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir...   
  
Ohhh unsere Liebe darf nicht überleben,   
  
mit dem öffnen dieses Briefs sterben wir!_  
  
Er schleicht durch die dunklen Kerkergängen, immer wieder hektisch umblickend. Vielleicht ist sie ja noch einmal hier. Ein letztes mal. Doch nach jedem Schritt, wachsen seine Zweifel. Erinnert sich an ihr letztes Treffen. Das aufflog...._  
  
Warum sind wir nicht längst geflohen?   
  
Und warum hab ich es nicht kommen sehen?   
  
Oh jetzt ist mein Glück wohl für immer verloren!   
  
Wären wir nur fort ohne uns einmal umzudrehen...   
  
_Sie wollten fliehen. Vor ihren Probleme, ihren Freunden und ihren Familien. Niemanden hatten sie. Um zu reden. Ihre Probleme zu teilen. Alle wandten sich von ihnen ab. Als heraus kam, das sie ein Paar waren. Kraftlos sank er zusammen. Das Pergament entgleitet seinen zitternden Fingern._  
  
Ohhh diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen!   
  
Ohhh mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir...   
  
Jedoch ohne diese Liebe kann ich nicht leben!   
  
Ohne ihre Nähe kann ich nicht mehr..  
  
_Ein paar Meter entfernt steht ein Mädchen. Ihre roten Haare waren leicht verschwitzt und durcheinander. Wieso hatte sie diesen Brief geschrieben? Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? Leise sank sie zu Boden und ein Schauer durchzog ihren Körper, als sie an das geschriebene dachte. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn in diesem Brief verletzt. Doch wollte sie dies gar nicht. Ein leiser Schlutzer entfloh ihrer Kehle. Und lies jemanden anderen ein paar Meter entfernt erzittern._  
  
Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll,   
  
bin vor Not ganz stumm.   
  
Das was wir befürchtet haben ist geschehen und wirft mich um.   
  
Vater ist ganz unbeirrbar.   
  
Droht mir alles an womit man mir Angst einjagen und mich lähmen kann.   
  
Weiß nicht wie es weiter geht?!   
  
Kenne keinen Weg heraus...   
  
Ich bete nur die schwere Prüfung,   
  
löscht mich nicht vollkommen aus...   
  
_Hatte er dies gerade wirklich gehört? Ein Schluchzer? Ihr Schluchzer? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch?! Langsam stand er auf, krallte sich an der Kerkerwand fest, da seine Beine zu schwach waren um ihn zu tragen. Als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er sie. Am Boden sitzen. Von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Langsam geht er in die Knie. Und streicht ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die er so liebte._  
  
Ohhh diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen!!   
  
Ohhh mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir!   
  
Unsere Liebe durfte es nicht geben!   
  
Mit dem öffnen dieses Briefs starben wir!   
  
Doch ohne diese Liebe kann ich nicht leben   
  
und ohne ihrer Nähe kann ich nicht mehr.... nicht mehr... _  
  
Sie blickten sich an. Und lächelten. Beide hatten den selben Gedanken. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es sie.   
  
"Jetzt keine Zeit verlieren!" flüsterte sie leise und gemeinsam schritten sie hoch zur Großen Halle. Noch lange war das Lachen von Draco Malfoy und Virginia Weasley in den Kerkern zu hören. Und jeder de durch sie ging, fühlte sich gleich im Herz bestärkt.

**Ende**


End file.
